1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power inverters, and particularly to a cam-controlled electromechanical rotary power inverter for changing direct current to alternating current.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an inverter is an apparatus for inverting a DC power source into an AC power source. Semiconductor devices are often used in circuits that convert a DC power source to AC power.
However, since it is often necessary to provide a plurality of expensive semiconductor devices in the power inverter in order to output a desired voltage, the manufacturing cost is increased.
Another problem is that semiconductor components use up a substantial portion of the power generated, thereby limiting the lifetime of a battery-type DC power source.
Moreover, since semiconductor devices generate excessive heat, additional cooling fins and heat dissipation means must be employed in the inverter design. It would therefore be desirable to provide a power inverter that does not rely heavily on semiconductor devices for converting DC voltage to AC voltage.
Thus, a cam-controlled electromechanical rotary power inverter solving the aforementioned problems is desired.